


Big Boy Panties

by Amjead



Series: Master Loki/Daddy John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has some fun with his daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boy Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some proper daddy kink. I hope you like it. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (followallthefandoms) or Twitter (Amjead)

Sherlock was taking a nap on the large bed in his and John's bedroom. He was awakened from his slumber by the sound of John returning from the surgery. When John came into the room Sherlock rose to greet him.

"Hello, Daddy," he said.

“Hello to you too, darling,” said John. “You look delicious.”

Sherlock looked down at his blue nightie. It was silky, edged in lace, and was the shortest one Sherlock owned. John just bought it for him yesterday.

John sat down on his side of the bed and patted his lap.

“Come sit with me. I want a kiss,” he said.

Sherlock nodded and did as he was asked. He slid onto John's lap and straddled it. John brought his face to Sherlock's and captured his mouth in a deep kiss. He moaned slightly. John was a little more eager to get to the sex today. It was probably the new lingerie.

John's hand traveled up Sherlock's nightie. He went to stroke Sherlock's dick, but something stopped him. When his hand brushed Sherlock's panties, it wasn't what he was expecting to feel.

“Stand up and lift your skirt,” he instructed. “I want to see what panties you're wearing.”

Gingerly, Sherlock grasped the lace edging of the nightie and lifted it. Underneath, he was wearing a black, lacy thong. John's eyes went a bit wider, but mostly his face stayed expressionless. 

“Those are not the silk panties I've bought for you,” said John evenly.

“I know, Daddy,” said Sherlock with traces of guilt in his voice. “I bought them for myself as a surprise for you.”

“Those are big boy panties,” said John. “I'm not sure if my little darling should be wearing something like this.”

Sherlock looked down and his cheeks tinted pink. Suddenly, this seems like a bad idea.

“Turn around,” said John. “I want to see how they look from the back.”

Sherlock turned and presented his ass. He knew for a fact that he looked great in these. They were so sexy and his ass was amazing in them. However, at this point, it didn't matter what Sherlock thought. He needed John's approval.

Sherlock turned his head slightly and meekly asked, “Do you like them, Daddy?”

John didn't say anything. Instead, he quickly stood up, closed the space between them, and filled his hands with fistfuls of Sherlock's ass. He squeezed possessively and it took Sherlock by surprise.

"Oh, Daddy," he breathed.

John bit and sucked on Sherlock's neck. It felt decadent. He couldn't help but sigh in pleasure.

“You're much too young for panties such as these,” John growled in Sherlock's ear. “I think Daddy is going to have to punish you a little tonight. Are you wearing your cock ring?”

Sherlock's eyes fluttered closed in arousal. This was exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy,” he whispered.

John left his right hand on Sherlock's ass, but brought his left hand around to the front and slipped it into Sherlock's panties. His palm found his cock and he began to jerk it.

“Oh, Daddy, you make me so hard,” Sherlock moaned.

John teased Sherlock's penis until he felt close to orgasm. If only he wasn't wearing the cock ring. John decided that wasn't enough though. It was time for him to change up tactics.

John guided Sherlock over to the bed and pushed his head down into the mattress.

"Don't move," he said.

"Yes, Daddy," Sherlock replied.

John walked over to his chest of drawers. Sherlock was desperate to see what John was getting, but he under strict orders. Sherlock stayed still despite the gnawing curiosity.

Once John was behind Sherlock once more, he pulled down Sherlock's panties squeezed some lube into his pink hole.

“You need to be prepared,” John purred. “I need you to be able to accept this toy.”

Sherlock let out a small gasp with anticipation. He craved John shoving a toy into his willing ass. He felt the tip of the protrusion against his wet opening. In an instant, John pushed nearly the whole toy into Sherlock. He gasped and keened.

“Wh-what toy is it, Daddy?” Sherlock asked.

He heard a faint click and the toy came to life. It was the rabbit vibrator.

“Oh, _God,_ Daddy. _Yes!”_ Sherlock cried.

As the vibrator stroked Sherlock's prostate again and again, John continued to rub Sherlock's dick.

“Oh, please, Daddy. Please. Let me cum,” Sherlock begged.

John swatted Sherlock's ass and said, “No.”

Sherlock gasped and moaned and writhed. All he wanted was sweet release. His orgasm was building up inside of him, but he just couldn't have it until John said so.

After a few more agonizing minutes with the vibrator, John removed it. Sherlock whimpered at the loss. His asshole felt deliciously sensitive.

“What do you want, darling?” John asked.

“Fuck me,” Sherlock begged. “Please, Daddy. Fuck me. Make me feel used.”

“You're a naughty little boy tonight, darling,” said John, almost mockingly. “Taking the toy so well, begging for my cock, and I haven't forgotten about the panties.”

John's fingers grazed over the lacy material.

“They feel cheap,” he commented. “Were they?”

"Yes, Daddy," Sherlock replied.

“If you like this style of panty, I'll buy it for you myself,” said John. “As for this particular pair, I don't think you'll be needing them anymore.”

With that, John grabbed the panties and ripped them off of Sherlock, leaving them in tatters. He rubbed Sherlock's ass and slid one finger into his lubed hole.

Sherlock bucked his hips and stuttered out, “Pl-please, Daddy. Please fuck me.”

John didn't answer. He just continued to curl and uncurl his one long finger in Sherlock's asshole. He gently scraped Sherlock's prostate and made the taller man wriggle with need.

"Daddy, please," Sherlock gasped.

John removed his finger and pushed Sherlock into the mattress again. One moment, the tip of John's dick was pressing against Sherlock's asshole. The next, John was buried inside of him. Sherlock howled with pleasure.

“Oh, _Daddy._ You're so _big._ I feel so _full.”_

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” John tutted.

“It's the truth though, Daddy,” said Sherlock. “It is an absolute delight to be fucked by you. Please, Daddy. Make use of me how you see fit.”

John roughly thrusted into Sherlock. His one hand stayed on his hip for balance, the other still stroked Sherlock's penis. Which each stroke and each hit against Sherlock's prostate, he let his pleasure be heard.

“Oh, Daddy, please allow me to cum,” Sherlock begged.

John ignored him and ramped up speed. He was just as turned on as Sherlock. He brought him tortuously close, but didn't unlock the cock ring. Sherlock was aching with orgasm. He was practically dying to cum.

“Oh, _God! Daddy!”_ Sherlock shouted as he ache everywhere with arousal. 

Sherlock could hear in John's breathing that he was close. As John neared his orgasm he unlocked the cock ring as he struck Sherlock's prostate again and again.

Once the cock ring was unlocked, John hit Sherlock's sensitive spot one more time and spilled his seed into him. It was warm and wet and now that Sherlock's dick was free, he achieved orgasm as well. Sherlock came hard and fast. He didn't think he'd ever cum like that in his life. He saw stars and it was amazing.

John carefully slid out of Sherlock and laid down on the bed. Sherlock laid down next to him with his head on John's chest. John wrapped a protective arm around Sherlock and kissed his forehead.

“Thank you, Daddy,” said Sherlock. “That was spectacular.”

John kissed him again and said, “You're welcome.”

John was quiet for a moment, but then he said, “Tomorrow I'll get you more big boy panties.”

“Oh, thank you, Daddy,” said Sherlock happily. “I'd love that so much.”


End file.
